Soul Keepers
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: A Alma do Mundo está a morrer. Os homens não se aprecebem disso... Por outro lado, June e Shun atravessam uma fase problemática, sem entenderem porquê. As vontades distintas dos deuses em conflito, os homens como joguetes nas suas mãos, a força da v
1. Do Sonho à Realidade

O luar entrava por uma fresta do reposteiro sublime mas simples. A luz prateada serpenteava pela carpete e subia pela cama iluminando um corpo destapado e quase desnudo de um homem, um homem jovem, um homem rapaz. A face bela e suave assumia uma palidez encantada, como dos príncipes dos contos de fadas; o peito delineado e sem pêlos subia e descia no ritmo calmo da respiração dos que dormem tranquilos, pois nada fazem de injusto ou errado durante o dia para que os fantasmas das suas acções os perturbem durante a noite. Os seus lábios, carnudos, suavemente delineados, rosados e húmidos, que, como um morango que é orvalhado pela frescura da manhã, apeteciam beijar, estavam entreabertos e os olhos suavemente cerrados. O rapaz deu uma volta na cama e apertou a almofada entre os dedos. Depois soltou um suspiro profundo ao mesmo tempo que os seus lábios se distendiam num doce sorriso.  
  
- June. - enroscou-se e voltou-se a estender, as pálpebras contraindo-se preguiçosamente para logo se descontraírem , acompanhando o sorriso. Sonhava. - . amo-te.  
  
Você é assim Um sonho pra mim E quando eu não te vejo  
  
Era normal ao rapaz pensar na doce amazona. Esse era um acto constante no seu dia-a-dia pensar nesse amor que o encantava, obcecava, aquecia e fazia-o descobrir as mais incríveis sensações, ainda mais agora, desde o término das batalhas. Era puro deleite a que entregava todas as horas que estava acordado, pensar, pensar nela, nas linhas do seu corpo, do calor que este emanava.  
  
Eu penso em você Desde o amanhecer Até quando eu me deito  
  
. na sua voz que o arrepiava e enternecia o coração, em certas palavras que combinavam tão bem com ela e que ele ansiava ouvi-la dirigi-las para si, no seu riso quente e contagiante, que se misturava com o dele e que os fazia terminar exaustos de tanto rirem, encostados um ao outro, os corpos tocando- se no que para ela não passava de um momento de amizade e que para ele era bem mais que isso.  
  
Eu gosto de você E gosto de ficar com você Meu riso é tão feliz contigo O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor  
  
. nas recordações de infância, nas boas, somente nas boas, em que afinal, raras excepções, era o mesmo que pensar nela, na inocência das suas brincadeiras, que os faziam descobrir o mundo sem culpa ou vergonha a cobrirem-lhes as puras faces.  
  
E a gente canta E a gente dança E a gente não se cansa  
  
De ser criança Da gente brincar Da nossa velha infância  
  
. nos seus olhos azuis, que somente ele admirava, que derramavam carinho e amor, que luziam iluminando-lhe o caminho quando este era difícil (bastava segui-los, e isso era fácil, segui-los-ia até à morte), olhos que lhe sorriam, que o confortavam e que o repreendiam por segundos para logo lhe voltarem a sorrir; na sua companhia que nunca lhe faltara.  
  
Seus olhos meu clarão Me guiam dentro da escuridão Seus pés me abrem o caminho Eu sigo e nunca me sinto só  
  
.no seu peso adormecido nos seus braços, no aconchego da sua cabeça no seu ombro, no beijo doce que lhe roubara quando ela dormia angelicamente e que ele ansiava repetir para sempre, mas com ela acordada, para sentir a maciez dos seus lábios corresponderem ao amor dos seus.  
  
Você é assim Um sonho pra mim Quero te encher de beijos  
  
Eu penso em você Desde o amanhecer Até quando eu me deito  
  
.e no amor que sentia por ela, que sempre sentira, mesmo antes de ver o seu rosto, amor que o fulminara, como a flecha de Cupido enterrando-se permanentemente no seu doce coração, amor de infância, amor de adolescência, amor sublime e forte, do mais elevado que pode haver de um simples homem honrado e valoroso por uma deusa de beleza inatingível.  
  
Eu gosto de você E gosto de ficar com você Meu riso é tão feliz contigo O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor  
  
E a gente canta E a gente dança E a gente não se cansa  
  
De ser criança  
  
Da gente brincar Da nossa velha infância.  
  
E Sonhar. sonhava tanto com ela.que a perdia para sempre, ela caindo num precipício sem fim, esticando os braços para ele e ele sem conseguir salvá-la. Mas agora, agora e outras vezes, não. Agora era um sonho lindo, paradisíaco como lhe parecia agora a ilha de Andrómeda, rodeada por aquele mar azul, azul como os olhos de June, sobre aquele céu limpo azul, azul como os olhos de June, olhando os rios azuis, azuis, sim, como os olhos de June. e toda a ilha selvagem, coberta de uma densa floresta, árvores, ervas, mesmo o terreno inóspito em que treinavam coberto de erva alta e fresca, o verde, cor favorita de June, as flores e os animais, com que ele e June brincavam, e flores entre as quais nos seus sonhos se deleitavam, rendidos ás carícias do amor.  
  
O corpo dela. ele conseguia imaginá-lo sem problema, cada linha, cada forma do seu corpo juvenil, mas sempre corpo de mulher, evoluído para curvas em que ele se despistava mas que teimosamente continuava a percorrer, como que encontrando prazer e não dor nas suas quedas. a sua alvura, tão parecida à dele. a maciez, o perfume da sua pele. o calor do seu corpo. a suavidade húmida, o sabor dos seus lábios grossos e vermelhos, puras amoras doces do eterno Estio da ilha. o brilho dos seus olhos em que se reflectiam desde sempre as estrelas do céu do hemisfério norte. A sua voz doce, dizendo por entre sussurros e gemidos todo o amor que sentia por ele. e ele..  
  
A luz do sol bateu em cheio no seu rosto, acordando-o do mais doce dos sonhos. Estremunhado, esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos flectidos, preparando-se para reviver o sonho uma, duas, oh! Milhentas vezes, até adormecer e sonhar com outro ainda melhor.  
  
.Mas a sua porta abriu-se intempestivamente, e por ela entrou um garoto em rebolão seguido de outro que abanava a cabeça e sorria desajeitadamente, como que pedindo desculpas pelo amigo.  
  
- ACORDA, PREGUIÇA JÚNIOR! - gritou Seiya, pronto a atirar-se sobre Shun e abaná-lo até que todas as suas células nervosas estivessem em hiper activação. Mas estacou ao ver o amigo sentado a olhá-lo, não espantado, mas sim conformado com a doidice do mais infantil dos cavaleiros.  
  
- Bom dia, Seiya.  
  
- BOM DIA! SÃO 7'ORAS E O TEMPO'TÁ MARAVILHOSO PORIZO LEVANTA-TE, VESTE OS CALÇÕES E VAMOZPÁPRAIA! - pegou-lhe num braço e começou a puxá-lo, até caírem os dois no chão, a coberta por cima de Shun. Shun abanou a cabeça para tirá-la, e olhou, agora sim, espantado para o amigo, que já abrira os cortinados e agora fazia uma inspecção-geral ao seu armário, atirando roupa em todas as direcções enquanto procurava uns calções de banho e a toalha de praia. Incapaz de reacção, Shun olhou o outro rapaz, loiro e de olhos azuis, que lhe devolveu o olhar:  
  
- Ao fim de tantos anos, ainda te espantas com a infantilidade dele?  
  
- Eu não estou espantado com isso. Estou abismado por ele se ter levantado cedo.  
  
- Achas isto cedo? - o outro riu-se - Ele acordou-me às seis e meia, em completo uso do cosmos à energia máxima, obrigou-me a levantar e a vestir-me e ainda a ir acordar Shiriyo e a fazer o mesmo.  
  
- O que é. - neste momento Shun levou com uma toalha de praia na cabeça e olhou para Seiya que, totalmente abstraído da conversa, continuou numa sôfrega busca pelos calções de banho - O que é que ele tem? Seiya. A ÚLTIMA GAVETA, SE FAZES FAVOR!  
  
- Ah, 'brigado!  
  
- Eu diria que a constelação de Pégasus deve ter emitido um raio de energia extra esta noite.  
  
- 'Foi nada! É qu'eu tive um sonho ma-ra-vi-lho-so e foi tão lindo tão lindo qu'eu não quero dormir mais, para não ter outro que estrague a maravilha deste! Toma os calções!  
  
- Porque é que me chamaste Preguiça júnior?  
  
- Porque o mandrião do teu irmão.  
  
- Agora os frangos também têm sonhos eróticos com deusas. - resmungou uma voz forte da porta  
  
- Ah, IKKI! BELO DIA! IND'BEM QU'ACORDASTE PORQU'ASSIM PODEMOZIR JÁ PÁPRAIA!  
  
- O QUÊ?  
  
- Nã'querezir pápraia?  
  
- Seiya. EU NÃO PERCEBO NADA DO QUE TU ESTÁS A DIZER; SÃO SETE E MEIA DA MANHÃ, ACORDEI COM UM BARULHO DOS DIABOS E TU PODES-ME FAZER O FAVOR DE TE LEMBRARES QUE JÁ TENS 19 ANOS E NÃO ÉS UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA E SIM UM C-A-V- A-L-E-I-R-O-D'-ATENA???? - berrou Ikki de aparente mau humor, de que, aliás, Pégasus apercebeu-se:  
  
-'Tá bem, tá bem.  
  
- Vamos ou não? - perguntou Shun, que tinha aproveitado o estado de despiste geral para se vestir.  
  
- Va. - começou o irmão a dizer, obviamente ansioso por um pouco de ar fresco.  
  
- VAMOS!!!  
  
- SEIYA; CALA-TE!!! Shun? Espera! - saíram os dois do quarto atrás de Shun que corria em direcção à mesa do pequeno-almoço, esperando encontrar paz na companhia de Shiriyo, que já se aproximava do estado de overdose com tanto chá que bebera.  
  
- HYOGA! - Seiya voltara ao quarto à procura de Hyoga e encontrara-o a ler o livro que Shun tinha à cabeceira da cama. - Vamozimbora! - agarrou- o por um pulso e arrastou-o escada abaixo. Obrigou os companheiros a engolirem o pequeno-almoço, chateou a ajudante de cozinha para lhe arranjar um lanche, e, quando arrastava os amigos na direcção da saída, bateu com a mão na cabeça:  
  
-Ai!  
  
Os companheiros olharam-no, esperando tudo.  
  
- A Saori! Esqueci-me de acordar a Saori. - correu escadas acima e ouviram-no começar a chamar por ela.  
  
- Ela também vai?! - perguntou Ikki, torcendo o nariz. O exercício não seria muito grande. Hiyoga encolheu os ombros e Shiriyo ia responder quando Seiya veio para ao rés-do-chão numa fantástica queda pelas escadas. Atrás dele apareceu Tatsumi, extremamente zangado:  
  
- FEDELHO ATREVIDO! COMO TE ATRÉVES A ENTRAR NO QUARTO DA SENHORITA QUANDO ELA ESTÁ A DORMIR E EM TRAJES MENORES?  
  
-Mazeu.  
  
- E FALA CORRECTAMENTE! OU DE LÍDER DOS CAVALEIROS PASSASTE A BOBO???  
  
A energia de Seiya pareceu diminuir uns bons 1000%. Baixou a cabeça, levantou-se e perguntou calmamente aos companheiros:  
  
- Vamos?  
  
No caminho para a praia, ainda que Shun fosse perdido nas doces memórias do seu sonho, Seiya parecia de novo calmo, e não a criança-demónio que acordara de manhã.  
  
- Gaja gira.  
  
- A do fato-de-banho preto é melhor.  
  
- Ah, a essa prefiro a do biquini rosa!  
  
- É muito "Eriana". Nunca mudas de estilo? Que conservador, Hiyoga!  
  
-Vocês não sabem apreciar uma mulher, apenas franganitas. Olhem lá para aquela do biquini amarelo?  
  
- Ah, Ikki, é velha!  
  
- Não é velha, é madura.  
  
- Na volta ainda cai da árvore.  
  
- Cai, cai. cai da árvore no meu colo. vocês só querem cidras verdes, rijas que não sabem adoçar e matar a fome de um homem. eu prefiro uma bela pêra madura e doce, bem desenhada e carnuda que me consiga matar a fome.  
  
- Que romântico!  
  
- Romântico? Associar uma mulher a comida? Comer e deitar o caroço fora?  
  
- Pelo menos não as comparo a chás!  
  
- Aí reside a verdadeira comparação. o perfume, a doçura, as hormonas que uma mulher emana são como os perfumes dos chás. uns são calmantes, outros dão uma vaga sensação de prazer, outros reconfortam e outros. aquecem bastante.  
  
- Então é isso! - exclamou Seiya, levantando-se de um pulo - tu bebes chás afro.  
  
- SEIYA!  
  
- Ok, ok. - baixou a voz e voltou a sentar-se - tu bebes chás afrodisíacos quando estás longe da Shunrey?  
  
- Oh!  
  
- Só se fosse para ficar mais desesperado. além do fome que um gajo já tem, ficar com mais fome ainda?  
  
- Talvez bebas o chá que dá. como é que tu disseste? . "uma vaga sensação de prazer".  
  
- Vamos mudar de assunto?  
  
- UUUUUH!  
  
- Então o chá não é um método de comparação, é uma terapia para várias situações relacionadas com mulheres.  
  
- Isso dos chás afrodisíacos resulta mesmo?  
  
- Ikki! Que interessado..  
  
- Mero interesse científico!  
  
- Eu chamo-lhe outra coisa.  
  
- Eu só queria saber se os chás resultavam, porque isso será uma explicação plausível para como tanto gajo de força menor consegue ter um monte de gajas atrás dele, ok?  
  
- É mesmo?  
  
- CLARO! No que é que tu estavas a pensar?... Esquece, prefiro não saber, porque tenho a impressão que te tinha que dar um murro.  
  
- Davas, davas.  
  
- Por favor, estamos a desviar-nos da questão!  
  
- Que era? Os chás?  
  
- Não, não! As miúdas!  
  
Os quatro amigos discutiam, sentados em circulo nas toalhas, lançando olhares mais longos a certas raparigas e outros bem mais discretos. No entanto, perdido nas memórias de um sonho bem mais agradável que as conversas machistas dos amigos, Shun estava perdido na contemplação de June, vendo os seus olhos no mar de verão, o calor do seu corpo na areia aquecida pelo sol, a sua respiração quente e suave na brisa macia carregada do doce perfume estival. Os seus olhos começaram a fechar-se, lentamente, a luz dourada do sol teimosamente entrando pelas suas pálpebras cerradas. luz dourada. dourada. cabelos dourados. June. amor. meu amor.  
  
-Shun?  
  
- Hã? - o rapaz sentou-se e olhou para o irmão.  
  
- Não durmas ao sol, é perigoso.  
  
- Eu sei. - voltou a fechar os olhos e a estender-se na toalha e deixou o doce calor do sol levá-lo de novo para o mundo dos sonhos.  
  
- . é .  
  
- . apaixonado mesmo .  
  
- . só o rosto dele.  
  
Shun ouvia inconscientemente pedaços da conversa dos amigos mas não a associava a si. tão bom. sentiu uma mão aproximar-se do seu rosto. June. os dedos estavam quase a tocar-lhe. segurá-la. tinha que segurá-la. nunca mais a deixar partir. quase a tocar-lhe. que perfume ténue era aquele? . ah, conhecia-o tão bem. os dedos. segurá-la. a mão de Shun voou em direcção aos dedos que lhe tocavam nesse instante na face e, torcendo-lhe suavemente o pulso, puxou o corpo para si. segurá-la.  
  
- SHUN! ESTÁS DOIDO?  
  
- O QUÊ? - Shun largou o corpo de Shiriyo, abrindo os olhos e afastando-se para trás. Dragão ofegava, zangado, olhando-o:  
  
- Não teve graça, Shun, que brincadeira mais parva!  
  
- Eu. eu não te queria segurar, Shiriyo! Achas? E quem te mandou aproximar de mim?  
  
- Eu ia-te só acordar! Estás a dormir à 15 minutos ao sol!  
  
- Não te metas no que eu faço. - rosnou Shun, levantando-se. Os amigos olharam-no surpreendidos. Menos Seiya que se ria.  
  
- Shun? Que foi? - perguntou o irmão. Shun olhou-o, agora era ele que não percebia. E aquele perfume que não lhe saía da cabeça e cada vez ficava mais forte. e Shiriyo. a cabeça dele começou a doer.  
  
- Não é óbvio? Ele está apaixonado. devia estar a sonhar com ela. ou ele? - perguntou Seiya com ar de gozo. Os amigos sentiram um acesso de raiva e quando se moveram foi tarde de mais. Shun tinha as mãos em torno do pescoço de Seiya:  
  
- Posso não andar a brincar com o coração das raparigas, mas ao contrário de ti, quando eu gosto, eu gosto de uma rapariga verdadeira, e gosto de verdade, entendes, Pégasus?  
  
- Eu.  
  
- E quem é ela, Shun? - perguntou a voz de Saori, atrás dele.  
  
- Ninguém que vos interesse! - aquele perfume. a sua pobre cabeça parecia ser atravessada por estímulos eléctricos. o que era aquilo? Sentiu uma mão aproximar-se do seu ombro e virou-se bruscamente dando uma bofetada na mão . - Deixa-me em paz, . - . e estacou em frente a dois olhos azuis que se iam enchendo de lágrimas. Os estímulos eléctricos pararam. O mundo parou. Não era verdade. aquele perfume. era real. ela estava ali. - June.  
  
Porque é que ela não dizia nada? O mundo foi-se tornando mais distinto. Saori, Eri, Shunrey. June. Tinham vindo ter com eles. Mas June. tinha regressado. Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la,.. possui-la. queria tanto. começou a estender as mãos na direcção dela, para apertá-la contra si. mas ela afastou-se. E chorava.  
  
- June. - a rapariga lançou-se a correr pelo areal na direcção da cidade - JUNE!  
  
- Boa Shun! Agora sim, fizeste-a bonita! - disse Saori zangada, correndo atrás da amiga. Shun ficou de pé no areal. deixou-se cair de joelhos e pôs as mãos na areia. voltou a ouvir o barulho característico da praia, como se levantassem o volume do mundo. Sentia os olhos dos amigos presos em si, mas isso não o importava. O que é que tinha feito? O que é que ele tinha feito? Idiota.  
  
- Sou um estúpido. - bateu com os punhos cerrados na areia.  
  
- Shun. - ouviu a voz meiga de Shunrey. Voltou-se com fúria para trás e olhou para Eri. Esta encolheu-se contra Hiyoga que se tinha levantado.  
  
- O que é que se passou? - perguntou em voz baixa, o ritmo do coração acelerado e descompassado.  
  
- Eu não sei. Ela chegou ontem à noite, já muito tarde, ao orfanato. Dormiu lá e esta manhã fomos à vossa procura, mas Saori e Shunrey disseram- nos que tinham vindo para a praia e viemos atrás de vocês e.  
  
- E ontem à noite, não podias ter avisado? Para que serve um telefone? - gritou, como que a culpa fosse de Eri, avançando na direcção dela. Hiyoga envolveu a rapariga assustada nos braços, encostando-a ao seu corpo quente, forte e protector. O páreo dela caiu e ela ficou só de biquini. A visão daquele casal magoou os olhos de Shun, e aqueceu ainda mais a raiva que tinha dentro de si.  
  
- Deixa-a em paz, Shun. A culpa não é dela! - disse o rapaz loiro, olhando Shun como que avisando-o que deitaria a amizade deles abaixo, ainda que só por um momento, para proteger a rapariga que amava. Isto ainda magoou mais os olhos de Andrómeda. Deu um pontapé na areia, levantando-a na direcção dos amigos e também ele correu pelo areal em direcção à cidade.  
  
-SHUN! - gritou desta vez o irmão, fazendo menção de segui-lo. Mas Seiya impediu-o. Tinha um olhar invulgarmente adulto. Abanou a cabeça:  
  
- Não, Ikki. Ele tem que ficar sozinho.  
  
- Ele é capaz de fazer uma loucura!  
  
- Ele precisa de ficar sozinho.  
  
- Tu não o conheces, Seiya!  
  
- Tu é que não o conheces. Se fores, vocês vão lutar, Ikki. Acredita no que te digo.  
  
Ikki acreditou. Hiyoga deixou-se cair na toalha, puxando Eri para o seu colo. Olhos azuis ficaram-se a olhar desanimados. Shunrey olhou para a areia e deixou cair algumas lágrimas:  
  
- Ela estava tão feliz. - murmurou. Shiriyo reparou que ela estava a chorar e abraçou-a.  
  
- Vai tudo ficar bem - mas a sua voz traía-o, não, ele não achava que ia tudo ficar bem.  
  
- Eu sempre pensei que Shun gostava dela. Só queríamos fazer uma surpresa. - disse Eri abanando a cabeça inconformada. Shunrey concordou:  
  
- Sempre pensámos que ele a ia agarrar enlouquecido ou qualquer coisa assim, ele parecia tão apaixonado por ela.  
  
Hiyoga abanou a cabeça e fez uma festa na face de Eri:  
  
- Esquece, querida. A culpa não é vossa. Só tentámos fazer o melhor. Apenas julgámos erradamente.  
  
- É evidente que não é June que Shun ama. - murmurou Shiriyo, cedendo algum espaço na toalha a Shunrey.  
  
-Vocês não percebem, pois não? - disse Ikki, levantando-se irritado - Vocês nunca percebem nada! Cansei disto! Mais vale só que mal acompanhado. - e também ele correu na direcção da cidade.  
  
Os quatro amigos olharam-se. Mas não havia nada a fazer. As coisas tinham levado um rumo que lhes era impossível agir.  
  
- Melhor ficar quieto. - disse Hiyoga, encolhendo os ombros e, voltando a pôr os óculos, deu beijo na bochecha de Eri e deitou-se para trás. Os outros imitaram-no.  
  
De longe pareciam dois casais a curtirem aquele mês de Agosto quente. Mas na realidade cada um estava bem, bem preocupado com o futuro. 


	2. Uma alma, duas almas, e a Alma do Mundo ...

Saori conseguiu acabar de subir as escadas da mansão, se bem que ia a deitar os bofes pela boca, amaldiçoando os dias em que sempre se negara em ter algum treino físico. Entrou no quarto onde supostamente June já estava, visto que corria muito mais rápido que ela.  
  
De facto June estava no quarto que Saori lhe tinha dado, contando que ela ficasse muito tempo, mas a bonita garota estava a fazer as malas de novo, rios de lágrimas correndo daqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis.  
  
- June..? - perguntou ela da soleira da porta. June virou o rosto e jogou-se em cima da cama. - Oh! Amiga. não fiques assim.  
  
June limitava-se a soluçar em cima da cama, os soluços abanando os ombros de aparência frágil.  
  
- Vamos, June! Foste sempre tão forte.quando ele se veio embora, quando ele apareceu na ilha volvidos todos aqueles anos, quando ele foi para todas a batalhas. - novos soluços. Saori suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Fez-lhe uma festa no cabelo - June, ele gosta de ti, como poderia não gostar? - a rapariga respondeu qualquer coisa com a cabeça enterrada numa almofada de seda - O quê?  
  
- Gosta, oh sim, imenso. ele odeia-me! - disse a amazona, levantando a cabeça para logo a enterrar a seguir, derramando mais um rio de lágrimas.  
  
- Oh, June, não digas isso! Ele ama-te. Levou estes anos todos a sonhar contigo, juro-te!  
  
- Imagino.  
  
- Por favor, June, acredita em mim!  
  
- Olha, Saori. - ela ergueu o rosto e olhou a amiga - pode até ter sido. Acredito que sim. Mas agora não. Viste bem como ele me tratou. Como se eu fosse. - voltou a enterrar o rosto na almofada.  
  
- June, querida, não é isso. Não pode ser. é. June, não chores, não assim.  
  
- Eu quero morrer.  
  
- Não June.  
  
- Vou voltar à ilha. e vou. as correntes de Andrómeda que me ajudem, porque eu. Não, Saori! Eu vou-me matar sim!  
  
- Não te atrevas a pensar nisso!  
  
- Tu nunca passaste por isto! Tu não sabes como é difícil! - berlindes líquidos multicolor jorraram cruelmente daqueles doces olhos - Tu não sabes. o que é viver sem ter a certeza que o verás outra vez, sabendo que ele, que conheces desde a infância, com quem brincaste, com quem aprendeste o mais sublime e elevado sentimento humano, com quem descobriste o mundo. irá sempre e sempre para a guerra. que a vida dele não é certa. Não sabes! Tu. simplesmente não. sabes. como é difícil. porque tu. - a garota rompeu em arquejos e soluços, incapaz de falar. Saori aproveitou para dar-lhe mais alguns carinhos e tentar explicar-lhe que ela estava a ser injusta.  
  
- Eu sei, querida, acredita que sei. Eu.  
  
Shun correu pelos bosques sem destino. Não lhe interessava para onde ia, ou porque corria; movia-se sem pensar, sem ver, sem ouvir nada, limitando-se a correr cada vez mais depressa, mais e mais. Não precisava de ver. Apenas de sentir. a árvore. a rocha que lhe bloqueava o caminho. saltar por cima. desviar-se das silvas que estavam do outro lado. dois ramos enlaçados. pular por cima deles. jogar-se ao chão para não bater num ramos mais alto. levantar-se no último segundo para continuar a sua correria desenfreada.  
  
- NÃO SABES! - June ergueu-se da cama e encarou Saori, praticamente erguendo o cosmos. - Alguma vez, diz-me, alguma vez adormeceste, sonhaste toda a noite com o homem que amas, o mais doce dos sonhos, o sonho que tu querias que fosse a realidade, para de manhã acordares na miséria de mundo em que vives?  
  
- June.  
  
- Isso já me aconteceu. Acontece. Cada maldita noite! Oh, Deuses, como me atrevo a amaldiçoar a única coisa boa da minha vida? É como uma droga, Saori, uma droga que te vicia, a que não consegues escapar. Eu só quero sonhar, sonhar, sonhar. nunca acordar. acordada vivo numa dolorosa letargia. cada recanto da ilha, cada elo de uma corrente partida.- suspirou e baixou a voz, olhando tristemente para o verde das árvores do jardim - Cada vez que acordo, morro, uma parte de mim morre. e só volta em sonhos. Estou a morrer, Saori, cada dia que passa, eu morro mais um pouco. E um dia. - June encostou a cabeça ao vidro da janela - um dia apenas o meu corpo estará vivo, e a minha alma só viverá nos sonhos, eu só existirei como um todo nos sonhos. Até que morro completamente. E de mim só restará a recordação de um belo sonho, nunca nada mais que isso. A menos que ele me salve antes de morrer. e a única maneira de me salvar é amar-me, ficar comigo para sempre, sentir o seu corpo, os seus lábios, os seus braços. ser dele para sempre. E isso, minha amiga. - riu-se tristemente - isso é algo como o meu sonho; nunca acontecerá.  
  
- Mesmo que ele não te ame. tu continuas a ser a June. tens uma divida com os Deuses. eles deram-te uma vida.  
  
- Amaldiçoada. - murmurou, mas Saori ignorou-a.  
  
- . e tu tens que preservar essa vida. é um presente sagrado. Tens que viver e cumprir a tua função no mundo. Mesmo sem o amor dele.  
  
Apenas correr, correr, correr para qualquer sítio. Nunca estar parado; estar parado é sinónimo de morte. Um cervo. corre depressa. correr mais depressa que ele. mais depressa, sempre mais depressa. deixá-lo para trás. mas não parar, continuar a correr cada vez mais depressa, mais depressa, mais depressa. ignorar o bater surdo do coração nos seus ouvidos. mais depressa, mais depressa.  
  
- Sem o amor dele eu não sou nada! Amor. que amor.? Como é que ele podia amar uma rapariga como eu? Que tenho eu para lhe dar? Um coração despedaçado, nem rosto, nem corpo, nem nada, apenas uma mulher criada entre homens que aprendeu a lutar e é só isso que sabe fazer, uma mulher-homem, uma criatura horrível, uma. Malditos sejam todos os De.  
  
- CHEGA! - Saori perdeu toda a compostura, torturada pelas palavras da amiga e pelo sofrimento que ela passava. - June, não te atrevas a blasfemar, a ira dos Deuses é cruel para quem os desrespeita! Foste criada na ilha de Andrómeda, sabes bem disso! - a garota caiu no chão frio do quarto, as mãos da cara a chorar. Saori, ainda sentada na cama, estendeu as mãos e afastou-lhas da face juvenil e sofredora. Sorriu-lhe. - És uma mulher, June. Não um homem. Não podes desistir. As Deusas não permitem que as suas enviadas desistam por um homem, por mais que o amem. Minha querida. - não só a voz de Saori alterou-se, ficando mais doce e profunda, como também a sua face pareceu envelhecer e tornar-se mais bela do que nunca, a face da donzela de escudo, da mulher amante do seu amor, da mãe adoradora dos seus filhos, da velha sábia, do Nascimento, da Morte, da Paz, do Amor.de tudo o que a deusa Atena representava. O seu cosmos ergueu-se suavemente e rodeou as duas. Segurou-lhe a face docemente - as pessoas vêm e vão, como as estações do ano. Mas não voltam como estas. Apenas os seus sentimentos, o que havia dentro delas fica gravado no mundo ao fogo dos seus cosmos; é a sua dádiva para as gerações futuras. E tu, June, tu estás cheia de sentimentos bons. Como o teu amor. Já deste a tua dádiva ao mundo e ofereceste-a ao homem porque quem a nutres. Por ora ele não corresponde, ou assim pensas. Mas quem és tu para desistir? És uma mulher, uma amazona, uma guerreira de Atena. tens que honrar essa posição, tens que ser mais forte. O que achas que teria acontecido se eu tivesse abandonado o Olimpo e o Mundo só porque Páris, apesar de o amar tanto, escolheu a minha irmã e não a mim como a mais bela das Deusas? O que teria parecido da força da feminilidade no mundo? Nós, elementos femininos, somos belos, fortes, inteligentes. não nos afundamos assim. - June sorriu por meio das lágrimas, que Atena enxugou - Isso, querida, sorri. Ficas linda quando o fazes. O sorriso é um dos segredos do mundo da felicidade. - June sorriu outra vez. O lábio inferior daquela boca vermelha como um botão de rosa tremeu e a garota abraçou Atena.  
  
- Obrigada. Mãe. - e recomeçou a chorar, mas desta vez eram lágrimas de alívio, que como a água sagrada dos deuses, regavam a flor da esperança. Amazona e Deusa abraçaram-se, não como dois seres diferentes, mas como dois elementos sagrados do mundo secreto feminino. como o são todas as mulheres.  
  
Acabou por escorregar numa zona arenosa e, indo de rojo pelo chão, bateu com as costas numa árvore. Ficou assim, sentado, de cabeça baixa, o coração tentando sair pela boca, a respiração acelerada, o cérebro inundado de sangue e oxigénio. As memórias começaram a aflorar-lhe. June. Num movimento felino ergueu-se num pulo e, acto contínuo, virou-se para a árvore, e bateu com o punho no grosso tronco. A árvore tremeu. Encostou-lhe a testa, tentando ordenar os pensamentos, tinha que ser lógico, ou endoidecia! Mas as cruéis memórias da praia infiltravam-se pelos capilares da sua cabeça, ferviam-lhe o sangue, envenenavam-lhe a mente. Nunca tão poucas palavras tinham causado tanto desastre.  
  
Cheio de tremores, de raiva não sabia contra quem, de desgosto e de um sofrimento confuso, deixou-se cair de joelhos em frente do velho tronco de árvore, braços pendidos ao lado do corpo, abandonado aos ventos da tristeza. Já não sabia nada, só tinha a certeza de uma coisa: tinha perdido June. Se é que alguma vez a tinha tido. Agora, outro homem conspurcaria o corpo do seu anjo. Não, fora ele que conspurcara o seu coração. Uma lágrima solitária percorreu um caminho indefinido pelo seu suave rosto e caiu na erva rasa. June. "eu amo-te." As dúvidas do rapaz enrolaram-se-lhe no estômago, fizeram-lhe um nó na garganta, enviaram ao seu cérebro as imagens e hipóteses mais cruéis que poderiam existir. Mas ele não tinha ninguém para confortá-lo. Ele ERA um homem, como o seu irmão dizia. Não. ele era apenas um homem. nada mais que isso. e tinha perdido o seu amor. Então, Shun chorou abraçado à árvore, única testemunha silenciosa do seu tormento.  
  
Algures no Cosmos uma chama acendeu-se na mente de um vulto escuro. Ele baixou a cabeça e, olhando para a Terra suspirou e disse: não estás sozinho, Shun. nenhum homem está.  
  
E uma certa árvore vergou-se e cobriu um rapaz com a sua frondosa copa. O rapaz não deu por isso, mas sentiu um doce cosmos embalar o seu coração e adormece-lo nos braços do Amor universal.  
  
Shun estava confuso, perdido algures entre a quimera e a realidade. Estava no mesmo bosque, atrás de si estava a árvore que abraçara, no meio do seu desespero. Mas as trevas cobriam a verdura e os únicos pontos de luz eram o cintilar das estrelas e fria luz da lua em quarto crescente. Pensou se teria adormecido. Então, perante os seus olhos, acendeu-se uma fogueira. Mas esta não queimava verdura. Aliás, parecia que as chamas estavam em levitação, poucos centímetros acima da erva. Esperou que mais alguma coisa acontecesse, mas foi uma espera longa e infrutífera. Sentou-se em frente à fogueira, sem vontade de se ir embora. Não percebia porquê. Naturalmente, começou a pensar nos seus problemas: tinha metido completamente a pata na poça, e em relação a isso não podia fazer nada. Bem que Ikki o tinha prevenido que estar perdido em sonhos acordado só trazia problemas. Quem lhe mandar pôr-se a sonhar com June no meio na praia, sem prestar atenção a mais nada? E porque reagira de forma tão brusca ao contacto com Shiriyo? E porque se tinha irritado tanto com Saori? E, Deuses, como não pudera reconhecer de imediato o perfume e o toque suave daquela que amava? E porque.  
  
- Questões a mais, não te parece? - uma voz suave mas profunda fez-se ouvir na escuridão da floresta. Shun olhou para todos os lados, pensando se estava a ouvir coisas. Olhou para a escuridão em redor, prestando atenção a cada um dos pontos. E, estava a olhar para a escuridão em frente da fogueira quando pareceu distinguir um vulto escuro. Fixou-se-lhe com atenção e de súbito viu dois luminosos olhos verdes surgirem no meio dessa escuridão. Com o coração acelerado, quase que deu um pulo para trás. O vulto soltou algumas notas de riso infantil e aproximou-se da fogueira. Shun pensou em erguer-se, mas algo na sua mente contrapôs prontamente essa ideia. Ergueu os olhos e contemplou a figura. Era mais baixa que ele, era uma rapariga muito jovem. Ou assim quis interpretar, pois não conseguia dar- lhe idade alguma, a não ser pelo aspecto infantil das suas faces. Os olhos verdes sorriam-lhe felinamente, no entanto amigáveis mas, misteriosos. O coração dele saltou. Os olhos. tinham fendas como os dos gatos. As suas orelhas eram pontiagudas e a rapariga era demasiado pálida e esguia para um ser humano. O cabelo escuro corria em ondulações pelas suas costas, terminando um pouco acima da cintura. E a roupa parecia leve, era de um tecido estranho que flutuava à sua volta, mesmo sem vento, de uma cor indefinida. Não podia ser uma rapariga. na realidade parecia mais., não, Shun quis afastar esse pensamento da sua mente. Que idiotice, já não era um bebé de colo! Por outro lado. não.  
  
- Sim, sou isso mesmo. - disse, abanando uma mão sobre as chamas, as fendas dos olhos estreitando-se mais com a aproximação da luz das chamas.  
  
- Elfo.? - ele achou-se muito estúpido. Mais estúpido ainda se achou quando ela respondeu.  
  
- Claro! O que pensaste que eu era? Uma aparição? - a elfo aproximou- se e, batendo-lhe suavemente na face, disse contristada - vocês, humanos, são as coisas mais esquisitas que eu já ouvi falar. Não acreditam em nada que seja diferente de vocês. Nem deuses, nem elfos, nem anões, nem fadas, nem duendes, nem magia, nem nada. Não admira que o vosso coração chore tanto e a alma do Mundo esteja tão triste. Se bem que tu estás ainda mais triste que a alma do Mundo. Não me queres dizer o que se passou?  
  
Sentiu de novo uma força impulsionar-lhe a mente a contar tudo. Precisava tanto de falar. abanou a cabeça e começou a contar tudo, de fio a pavio, se bem que se sentisse um idiota. Qualquer ser humano se sentiria um idiota se estivesse a falar com um elfo. Os humanos não acreditam mais na magia, não sabem que a magia é a energia que alimenta a alma do Mundo. Como não acreditam, a alma do Mundo não consome essa energia que a mente dos humanos, os mais numerosos de todas as raças, não aceita. Da mesma maneira que cada vez há menos paixões derradeiras, menos sonhos imprimidos de amor puro, menos corações a baterem ao mesmo ritmo da música gloriosa que é o amor, pois tudo pensa na carne, e carne alimenta carne, não o espírito. Então, a alma do Mundo chora e vai desaparecendo aos poucos.  
  
Andrómeda abriu a sua mente e o seu coração à estranha elfo. Ela ouviu tudo, deixou-o contar e desabafar, chorar, gritar e esmurrar o chão. Ouviu pacientemente a lista completa das qualidades de June, cerca de 24 vezes o que tinha acontecido na praia, todos os sonhos de consumo do jovem. Viu as suas lágrimas molharem infinitas vezes a relva, os seus punhos vermelhos e sujos de terra, a sua cara contorcida pela raiva, desespero e as ideias mais absurdas e tristes do mundo. Tudo isto a elfo ouviu sem dizer uma palavra, sem deixar de prestar atenção, atenta a cada palavra, expressão e reacção de Shun. Rouco de tanto falar o rapaz acabou por se remeter ao silêncio. Ficaram ambos em silêncio durante muito tempo, olhando o fogo que se negava a extinguir. Por fim ela falou.  
  
- Shun, eu não te percebo. Tu sonhas dia e noite com a rapariga, contaste-me tudo o que faziam juntos, o teor de cada uma das suas cartas para ti, as lágrimas salgadas que lhe corriam pela face cada vez que vocês se separavam. É mais que claro que ela te ama.  
  
- Ama? Não sei como.Ela nunca me amou! Como é que alguém podia amar um banana como eu? Não sou conhecido como o Seiya ou musculoso como o Shiriyo, não sou lindo como o Hyoga ou misteriosamente charmoso como o Ikki. Não sou nada e ela é tudo, ela é um anjo, uma deusa que merece o que há de melhor e eu sou somente o que há de pior.  
  
- Shun. eu acho que te estás a esquecer de uma coisa. foste o primeiro e o único homem a quem ela mostrou o rosto. Bem sabes o que isso significa: ou mata o homem que o vir, ou o ama para sempre. Nunca te tentou matar. E mostrou-te o rosto de livre vontade não foi mero acaso ou por distracção. Ela ama-te, é óbvio que sim.  
  
- Sabes, podia até amar. Mas agora não. Não mais. Como podia ser depois do que eu fiz? Ela está completamente convencida que eu amo outra mulher qualquer! Oh, insanidade pura! - cerrou os punhos - e ela pensa isso porque eu sou um idiota que não tem cuidado com o que diz. Sou um estupor! Um mísero humano desprezível que deve morrer. E é isso que vai acontecer! - a elfo abanou a cabeça.  
  
- Não, não vai acontecer.  
  
- Porquê? Achas que podes mandar nisso? Eu faço o que quero! - berrou ele.  
  
- Simplesmente que, se te matares, nunca poderás ficar com ela. Agora podes voltar lá, falar com ela, explicar-lhe a situação. Se morreres isso não vai acontecer. - explicou ela calmamente.  
  
- Vai sim, eu já não quero saber de nada! Eu sou um miserável, eu tenho que morrer! Atrevi-me a magoar o seu coração, por minha culpa lágrimas de tristeza mancharam aquela face imaculada! A minha morte será um preço baixo para esse crime, mas a minha vida é tudo o que tenho para dar! - as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face.  
  
- Não, Shun, não! - a voz dela começou a ficar inquieta - Tu não podes morrer! A June.. ela precisa de ti! Vocês têm que ficar juntos! O vosso amor é tão grande, tão belo. Por favor, Shun! - o rapaz tinha os olhos parados, as lágrimas corriam-lhe ininterruptamente. Engoliu em seco. - Shun, eu prometo-te, vocês vão ficar juntos. - ele olhou-a, interrogativamente - Acredita no que te digo. Eu Juro-te que vocês vão ficar juntos para sempre. O caminho dos homens é duro, e eles têm que labutar muito contra as constantes adversidades. Mas tu já lutaste demais para desistires agora! Luta mais um pouco, Shun, e recebe de braços abertos a tua amada. Será um caminho árduo, mas tu... tu foste o eleito de Hades, e ele não ia escolher alguém fraco.Acredita em mim. Tu podes vencer. Sempre. Os deuses nunca te abandonarão. - Shun olhou-a com um fogo de esperança nos olhos. Ela abriu os braços e encostou-o ao peito, parecendo mais velha, parecendo a sua mãe.  
  
Alasto Beth nîn. Ú-dollen i Rwi. Nâ i vedhed. Han bâd lîn lleothat. Esteliore, nîn seldo, Estelio June, melisselle Estelio melmelle Estelio Ammen.  
  
(Ouve as minhas palavras. Ainda não chegou, para ti, o Inverno. É o fim da batalha. é este o teu destino. Acredita nela, minha criança, acredita na June, a tua amada Acredita no teu amor. E confia em Nós.)  
  
Shun sentiu os olhos a fecharem-se e adormeceu abraçado à elfo, como uma criança abraçada à mãe, com as estranhas palavras a ecoarem-lhe na sua cabeça.  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Shun. A árvore vergou-se mais e as suas folhas cercaram o adormecido rapaz, protegendo-o do frio da noite e aquecendo o seu sono inocente.  
  
No cosmos, um vulto abraçou outro.  
  
- Que fazeis? - o vulto mais pequeno afastou-se do abraço e dirigiu- se para uma zona iluminada. Uma mulher alta, de cabelos e olhos cor de mel.  
  
- Cuido do Universo, senhor.  
  
- Ah, sim. - um homem muito belo, de olhos azuis e densos barba e cabelo negro olhou para a Terra - A alma do mundo enfraquece.  
  
- E aqueles que a podem sarar não se unem. os humanos não compreendem a necessidade do Amor no mundo. - a bela mulher abanou a cabeça.  
  
- O Amor é algo divino. e mágico. Os humanos afastaram ambas as coisas. É natural que não percebam. Mas ainda há esperanças.  
  
- Falais da vossa filha, senhor? - a mulher ficou com uma expressão irritada. - Para quem apregoa o amor e tem a função de proteger a Terra, faz muito mal o seu trabalho.  
  
- Mesmo sendo minha esposa, não podeis contestar as minhas escolhas!  
  
- Perdão, senhor... - a mulher curvou contra vontade as costas, numa vénia forçada.  
  
- Athena faz o seu melhor. Ela contribui com todo o seu Amor para salvar a alma da Terra. -o homem suspirou.  
  
- E o melhor é, suponho, amar desesperadamente o Cavaleiro de Pégasus. - ela abanou a cabeça - Athena não entende. Páris, mesmo reencarnado, não deixa de ser Páris! E Páris não é homem que aceite ter e ser de uma mulher só.  
  
- Temos que ter esperança nos humanos.  
  
- Ele não é um humano. Foi favorecido pelos deuses em reencarnar, acompanhando Athena de 200 em 200 anos. Não é mais um deles. E eu acredito em alguns humanos senhor. Naqueles dois.  
  
- Aqueles dois, senhora, estão fadados ao Amos desesperado, dificilmente ficarão juntos. Não poderão salvar a alma do mundo.  
  
- Poderão sim. com alguma ajuda. O Amor deles é puro. Eles são acreditadores.  
  
- Que haveis feito? Não podeis interceder directamente, Hera, sois uma deusa superior!  
  
- Eu sei, Zeus, meu senhor, que ambos somos altos-deuses e não podemos interceder directamente. Alguém foi no meu lugar. - Hera sorriu para consigo mesma.  
  
- Não haveis enviado. Senhora, não podeis ter feito! Estais louca? Eles não a podem ver! Ainda não!  
  
- Descansai, meu senhor. Não a viram. O rapaz apenas falou com uma adorável elfo no que ele acredita ter sido um sonho. Ela não se mostrou, metamorfoseou-se. O Povo Belo não se incomodará.  
  
- Mesmo assim, minha esposa, haveis corrido demasiados riscos, mesmo para algo tão importante. Ainda não é altura de eles conhecerem a nossa filha. Nós fomos afastados do mundo por aquele deus cristão, deixámos de poder cuidar directamente da alma da Terra. As batalhas divinas continuam, e o mundo mergulhou no desespero com o afastamento dos antigos deuses e o surgimento deste novo. A MÃE e o seu direito foram rejeitados. A Suprema vinga-se. Apenas ela poderá trazer de volta a paz e harmonia à terra, e o culto reservado a nós, os deuses do mundo.  
  
- Achais que ela é suficiente para levar a cabo essa empresa sozinha? É demasiado jovem.  
  
-É também, não vos esqueceis, a reencarnação da Mãe. E nasceu com os olhos abertos no céu, no seio do Olimpo, mas será forte o suficiente para ser a Suprema. quando a altura chegar.  
  
- E nós, senhor? Que vai ser de nós?  
  
- Teremos o nosso mundo de novo, deuses supremos, mas nunca Os Supremos. É a ordem do Universo. Foi estabelecida pela Mãe, ela criou-nos, não podemos modificar nada. Acabaria o mundo.  
  
- Contudo, a nova fé afastou-a.  
  
- Ah, Hera - Zeus fez-lhe uma festa nos cabelos e deixou a sua mão percorrer-lhe as linhas do rosto, do pescoço e descansar nos seios - somos novos demais. Para tudo há um Inverno. Mesmo para a Mãe. Mas ela deixou a sua semente, que mesmo em pleno Inverno, germinou. Temos que aguardar pelo Verão.  
  
- E entretanto, Senhor? - a deusa aproximou o seu corpo do dele e deixou os seus lábios brincarem com a pele do seu pescoço. Zeus baixou a cabeça e beijou-a longamente, percorrendo-lhe o corpo como as suas mãos fortes.  
  
- Entretanto, temos que reensinar aos humanos o que é o Amor divino.  
  
- E os escolhidos, Senhor.? Zeus. - ela semicerrou os olhos enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço.  
  
- São fortes. Vencerão. Mas os humanos, apesar de terem uma vida fugaz, levam tempo a fazer tudo. Dai-lhes um pouco de tempo, senhora. E concedei-me algum também.  
  
Hyoga treinava no meio do bosquete que cercava a mansão dos Kido. Estava preocupado com os amigos. Eri fora consolar June, e por muito que ele quisesse ajudar, sabia que não se devia meter nos meio delas.  
  
Por outro lado, não sabia onde estava Shun. Franziu as sobrancelhas. «Tomara que não faça disparate nenhum», pensou enquanto fazia flexões de braços. Ergueu a cabeça quando sentiu um cosmos conhecido a sair da casa. Limpou-se com a t-shirt e foi a corta mato, apanhando Eri a meio do caminho para a saída. Pôs a mão de fora da ver dura e puxou-a para ao pé de si. Ela assustou-se.  
  
- Sou eu, calma! - disse Hyoga, falando em voz baixa, por precaução.  
  
- Um dia matas-me, tontinho. O que queres? São quase horas de almoço, tenho que ir para o orfanato.  
  
- Ias-te embora sem me dar um beijinho? - ele fez cara de criança magoada.  
  
- Hyoga! - repreendeu-o - Nós estamos com bastantes problemas!  
  
- Desculpa. - ficou sério - Como está June?  
  
- Bastante abalada. Não sei o que Saori fez, mas acalmou-a bastante. Pelo menos já não chora. Vai precisar de apoio. Felizmente conseguimos convencê- la a cá ficar. E Shun?  
  
- Não sei - Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior - Estou preocupado, não o consigo sentir em lado nenhum. Temo que faça uma doidice.  
  
- E já não fez?  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Como é que ele pode? Homens.! - resmungou Eri, cruzando o braços e olhando para o lado.  
  
- Eia, Doce, eu estou a tentar ajudar. Mas o Shun é o meu melhor amigo, e tu ouviste-o na praia, ele não fez de propósito. Está tão mal como ela; ou pior ainda. - protestou Hyoga.  
  
- Sei. A pobrezinha está lá em cima sentindo-se abaixo de cão. E onde está ele?  
  
- Pelo menos ela está ao pé das amigas! Ele está a sofrer sozinho sabe-se lá onde! - Eri deu um pontapé numa pedra e virou as costas. Hyoga agarrou- lhe um braço e girou-a para si, bastante zangado.  
  
Duas luzes verdes luziram no Cosmos, olhando para a Terra. A seguir um vulto esguio que abanou a cabeça.  
  
- Assim não dá. Contava com vocês para ajudá-los. - murmurou o vulto. Fechou os olhos e soprou suavemente na direcção da alma do planeta. Os corações dos homens enterneceram-se. . e o seu rosto suavizou-se de imediato. Olhou-a com ternura - Desculpa, Doce. Estamos muito nervosos; dois amigos abaixo do nível da infelicidade manda qualquer um abaixo. Mas não nos vamos zangar por causa disso, boneca. - ergueu-lhe o rosto com uma mão - está bem? - Eri sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, passando-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e erguendo-se nos seus ombros para beijá-lo. Hyoga abraçou-a contra si e pressionou os seus lábios de fogo contra a doçura da boca de Eri, beijando-a com carinho. Entreabriu os olhos e viu a expressão de anjo que ela tinha, meio corada e os olhos suavemente cerrados.  
  
O vulto olhou de novo para a mancha do cosmos da alma do Mundo. Estava fraca. Olhou para dois jovens que se beijavam na Terra. «Ajudem os vossos amigos e ajudem o mundo» - murmurou. Desta vez soltou uma suave brisa na direcção dos dois apaixonados. E todos os corações do mundo aqueceram.  
  
Hyoga nunca saberá explicar o que se passou na sua cabeça, mas isso também não lhes interessa. Sentiu o corpo de Eri colar-se mais ao seu e a língua dela acariciar a sua. O Corpo respondeu ao desejo e o que era um beijo meigo passou a um ósculo ardente. Beijaram interminavelmente e então Eri sentiu algo duro pressionar as suas pernas. Interrompeu o beijo e olhou para Hyoga, abanando a cabeça.  
  
- Hyoga, no que estás a pensar? - ele sorriu-lhe com um ar maroto. Ela engasgou-se e olhou em redor. Ele abraçou-a por trás e começou a beijar- lhe o pescoço - Hyoga.  
  
- Estava só a pensar no teu corpo. desnudo. junto ao meu. - murmurou ele ao seu ouvido, arrepiando-a. Ela voltou-se para ele.  
  
- Hyoga, aqui não. Hyoga! - o rapaz enlaçou-a pela cintura, beijando- a ardentemente e puxou-a na direcção do chão. Ela tentou resistir, mas ele tinha, óbvio, mais força e acabaram deitados, ele rolou para cima dela e prendeu-lhe os braços. Sorriu vitorioso.  
  
- Anh Anh. -disse ele abanando a cabeça quando ela se tentou soltar - e agora? - ela riu-se e encolheu os ombros - não sabes? Vou-te mostrar. - Deixaram que a paixão de ambos fosse oculta pela verdura viçosa. 


	3. Bleeding Heart

Shun, completamente suado, com a camisa colada ao bem delineado corpo, chegou a casa pela tardinha. Abriu a porta e o ruído de conversa amena que saía pela porta entreaberta de uma das salas fê-lo sair disparado em direcção das escadas. Mas como geralmente acontece quando tentamos entrar desapercebidos nalgum sítio, Shun foi de encontro a um enorme jarrão chinês que se espatifou no chão. Todos acorreram à entrada da casa e depararam-se com um Shun de cabeça baixa e punhos apertados. Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, a porta da rua abriu-se com estrépito, dando entrada a um Ikki com cara de poucos amigos que fechou a porta com um estrondo. Olhou para o irmão.  
  
- Posso saber por onde andaste? Corri tudo à tua procura. - Shun cerrou mais os punhos e resmungou qualquer coisa. - Como?  
  
- Se não me encontraste, é porque eu não queria ser encontrado, não é, niisan? - Shun forçou um sorriso - Mas estou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Vou-me deitar um pouco, ok? E não te.  
  
- ". admires se eu não vier jantar". - conclui Ikki. Soprou para o ar. - Vais-te encerrar nas catacumbas como um cão que levou um pontapé do dono?  
  
Shun susteve a respiração para se acalmar. Hoje não. Definitivamente, não. Não estava com cabeça para aquilo. Olhou para os companheiros que assistiam silenciosos. Mirou-os um por um. E inevitavelmente o seu olhar caiu em June, cujos os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. A rapariga teve uma primeira reacção de baixá-los, mas depois, como se se lembrasse de algo, encarou Shun com um ar de desafio. Shun perdeu-se na sua contemplação. Tão bela, tão forte, tão corajosa, tão resistente...  
  
- Vais responder ainda hoje? - rosnou Ikki. O mais novo deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para as escadas, por detrás dos amigos. - SHUN!  
  
- Deixa-me. em. PAZ, IKKI! - berrou o rapaz, voltando-se para ele, surpreendendo-o. - Queres saber? Não, eu não me vou esconder em lado nenhum porque ninguém me deu um pontapé, porque eu sou livre e NINGUÉM MANDA EM MIM, entendes? Simplesmente ESTOU FARTO DESTA VIDA! - Ikki deu um passo para trás. Shun continuou em direcção das escadas. Eri encostou- se a Hyoga, mais receando uma nova explosão do jovem do que para lhe abrir caminho. O rapaz notou-o e teve pena. Sorriu-lhe - Desculpa-me pelo meu comportamento esta manhã. Fui um parvo, é claro que não tens culpa de nada. - Eri gaguejou qualquer coisa Shun continuou a andar quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Shiriyo ia falar, mas ele não o deixou, abanando a cabeça. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupem. - olhou Hyoga, cujos olhos estavam ainda mais sérios do que habitual - A sério.  
  
Trancar-se no quarto talvez não fosse a solução adequada, mas pelo menos parecia-lhe a única coisa que podia fazer agora. Tirou a roupa e tomou um banho de água fria, que pelo menos o impedia de pensar. Voltou ao quarto já vestido com umas calças de fato de treino beges. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e olhou o pôr-do-sol. Era um espectáculo bonito, mas nunca tão belo como era na ilha. ou seria que o que era belo na ilha era ele estar com June? Abanou tristemente a cabeça. Estar com ela... "Claro que ela te ama!". Queria estar com ela outra vez. queria ser criança outra vez. "Foste o primeiro e o único homem a quem ela mostrou o rosto" .aquele rosto de anjo. o rosto que somente ele vira naquele tempo em que as amazonas tinham que ter a face coberta. não mais como agora. e ele fora. "o primeiro e o único homem". aquilo . ou não?... provava... sim?... "Ela ama-te, é óbvio que sim!" O amor deles que podia ser tão belo. acabara por culpa dele. ele tinha tido a oportunidade da sua vida, os amigos tinham feito tudo para que fosse perfeito. ele estragara tudo, ferira o seu coração. porque era burro, porque era "um mísero humano desprezível que deve morrer. E é isso que vai acontecer!" . "Não, não vai acontecer". "O vosso amor é tão grande, tão belo." Shun deu-se conta que a voz da elfo do seu estranho sonho (fora um sonho, claro!) ia respondendo automaticamente às suas perguntas. Responder- lhe-ia sempre? Escurecera. Furioso, abanou o punho no ar, na direcção da lua  
  
- O que queres que eu faça? - "Agora podes voltar lá, falar com ela, explicar-lhe a situação." - Achas que é fácil? Não viste os olhos dela, lá em baixo. Ela é-me inacessível, ou se calhar sempre o foi! - uma brisa quente de Agosto trouxe consigo os ecos de um riso juvenil e perfumado "Tu podes vencer. Sempre. Alasto beth nîn. Estelio melmelle. Estelio amin. Estelio. Ammen" ( Ouve as minhas palavras. acredita no teu amor. acredita em mim. acredita. em Nós")  
  
Shun ergueu-se como um cego, como estando num estado de overdose e ficou a olhar para a lua. Esta cresceu nos seus globos oculares.  
  
- Sin, wan fumme, nîn seldo. (Agora, vai dormir, minha criança.) - e obedecendo àquele comando doce, como cego Shun dirigiu-se à cama onde se deitou e fechou os olhos. Instantes antes de adormecer de imediato, o seu rosto suavizou-se como uma criança. Sentira um beijo materno. - maara oloores. (bons sonhos.)  
  
Aqueles dias quentes, mas incertos da primeira semana de Agosto correram rapidamente. Ambos aprenderam a conviver um com o outro sem falar, a observarem-se quando o outro não estava a olhar, a engolir os soluços quando tinham uma desesperada vontade de abraçar o outro, de o beijar, de gritar que o amava e não podiam. Não era por orgulho. Não era por desinteresse. Não era por medo da reacção. Não era por vergonha. era por tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. E assim as coisas deram a impressão de voltar ao normal, mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. Faltava uma semana para o aniversário de Ikki, o aniversário dos seus 20 anos, e Saori pretendia dar uma festa maravilhosa, tanto mais não fosse para o seu cavaleiro, como para alegrar a casa e até mesmo porque uma vozinha lhe dizia que isso ajudaria a resolver as coisas.  
  
Entretanto, com a ajuda de Shunrey, tentava manter June divertida, superior ao tudo, mesmo superior a Shun. E Seiya e Shiriyo faziam o mesmo com Shun, se bem que o dragão não tivesse ainda a certeza que estava a fazer bem. E, obviamente, começou a haver um clima de separação dentro de casa, ao qual só Hyoga e Eri escapavam, embora nenhum deles entendesse bem onde ia buscar as forças para que ele, melhor amigo de Andrómeda e defensor da inocência deste, e ela, amiga de June, feminista refractária e completamente convencida da culpabilidade de Shun, mantivessem-se juntos, nem sequer discutissem depois daquele episódio no jardim e ainda conseguissem manter alguma união entre os dois partidos, tanto mais que funcionassem com elo de ligação. Por seu lado, Ikki, se bem que há sua maneira, parecia ser o único que mantinha a cabeça fria: dava grandes palmadas nas costas de Shun, passava-lhe grandes canecas de cerveja ou copos de vodka ou qualquer outra coisa para as mãos, obrigava-o a sair com ele, arrastando todos os outros atrás de si (os rapazes seguiam-no de boa vontade; Hyoga ia, Eri também. Se Eri ia, iam todas). De modo que, embora os amigos se unissem, as tentativas para animar o ainda não casal fracassavam por completo. June sentia os seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando alguma rapariga, especialmente as produzidíssimas empregadas dos bares ou alguma amiga extremamente interessante de Ikki se aproximava de Shun (não percebia que tudo eram esquemas de Ikki para provocá-la ou, pelo menos, animar o irmão). Shun já furara várias vezes a carne das mãos com as unhas, de tanto cerrar os punhos para não espancar os interessantíssimos e atraentes rapazes que se aproximavam de June.  
  
Resto do tempo, espancamentos à parte, era passado a observar o objecto do seu desejo, cada linha do seu corpo destacada pelas chamativas roupas que ela vestia (ou Saori a obrigava a vestir) para sair à noite, cada traço do seu rosto divino, o azul etéreo dos seus olhos azuis sobressaído pela maquilhagem esmerada que Eri aplicava sabiamente, o brilho do seu cabelo dourado caindo-lhe em cascata pelas costas ou levantado por uma mola, fazendo-o cair do alto da cabeça em todas as direcções, ofuscando as luzes coloridas, pelo aroma doce, estival e quente que os seu corpo emanava e que ele podia sentir do outro lado da mesa.  
  
Resto do tempo, lágrimas à parte, era passado a observar Shun, destacado de todo os outros pela elegância com que as roupas tão pouco habituais nele anteriormente lhe caíam pelo corpo esbelto, de herói da antiguidade, não demasiado musculado mas com novas linhas e formas que a nova paixão pelo trabalho de ginásio e artes marciais lhe tinham fornecido, pelo cabelo, mais curto agora, lhe caía distraidamente, movimentando-se com ele, nunca cobrindo aquele par de esmeraldas sem preço que, por si só, eram mais brilhantes e coloridas que qualquer outro ponto de luz que por ali houvesse. E sentir aquele perfume que a inebriava e viciava de tão sedutor, que fazia todos olharem quando ele passava, tal o modo como o aroma se desprendia suavemente do seu corpo a cada movimento, tal o modo como o aroma condizia com ele.  
  
Mas nenhum deles notava o espanto que causavam nas outras pessoas. O espanto de "quem é ela?", "bela desconhecida" que ao passar prendia olhares que a seguiam o resto da noite, "a gaja boa" que nenhum conseguia conquistar, "a musa divina, a deusa" que alimentava os sonhos dos grupos de homens que estavam à volta deles. O espanto de "aquele é o irmão do Ikki?", "aquele miúdo baixinho e enfiado" que crescera "àquela altura e beleza de deus", que fazia uma concorrência de empregadas de cinco em cinco minutos à mesa, oferecendo rodadas, perguntando se estava tudo bem, ou aquelas amigas de ocasião do Ikki que se transformavam nas melhores amigas e que vinham conhecer "o podre de bom" do irmão dele, ou a fixa atenção dos grupos de mulheres que estavam há volta deles, de todas elas muitas vezes mais velhas, que o comiam com os olhos e se desesperavam com a falta de atenção dele. Nenhum deles notava nada a não ser o outro.  
E, além disso, as raparigas tinham ganho o hábito de sair sozinhas, hábito precedido pelos rapazes. Iam cada grupo para um lado, desesperando June e Shun, que ficavam a encher a cabeça com os possíveis rapazes e raparigas que pudessem aparecer pelo caminho de cada um deles. E era óbvio que nessas saídas, muita gente nova foi conhecida. =================================================================  
  
A praia era igual. Arrastados para a praia ou pelos irrequietos rapazes ou pelas feministas, o grupo ia para a praia, uns atrás dos outros, dois grupos separados com um elo de ligação. Os jogos de bola, as brincadeiras na água, os jogos de cartas, as conversas em círculo, passavam-lhes quase ao lado, participando parcamente, soltando uns risos no meio das gargalhadas dos outros, o olhar vagamente perdido quando lhes faziam perguntas.  
  
Os parzinhos que, ante a passagem da carruagem de Apolo pelo céu quente de Agosto, uniam corpos molhados brilhantes e partilhavam as estreitas toalhas, as brincadeiras de namorados que ocorriam dentro de água, as perseguições na areia molhada que terminavam num rebolar de corpos enrolados e cobertos de areia, os mergulhos a dois, bocas com bocas, braços em torno dos pescoços, os colos de braços fortes e protectores, as mãos entrelaçadas nos passeios à beira mar. mergulhavam os dois numa depressão profunda e numa fome desesperada; comiam-se com os olhos, os corpos perfeitos, as curvinhas da boca quando sorriam, os olhos expressivos. E Eri e Hyoga, que por certos momentos se esqueciam de tudo, dos problemas, das presenças dos amigos, aqueciam toda a atmosfera, com as suas brincadeiras, com as suas carícias, com o deitar dos seus corpos em perfeita sintonia, com a doçura do olhar que cada um deitava ao outro, com as expressões instintivas com que se acariciavam constantemente, entreolhavam-se culpabilizados. Por não conseguirem evitar a expressão do seu amor. Por terem medo de estar a magoar e a baixar a moral dos seus amigos.  
  
. Mas curiosamente acontecia o contrário.  
  
O final daquela primeira semana foi envolvido por uma lufada de ar fresco na mansão Kido. O amor de Eri e Hyoga parecia contaminar todo o grupo.  
  
Shun tinha estado no ginásio, a treinar. As técnicas que agora o movimentavam, longe dos antigos treinamentos sem que estes deixassem de existir, levavam-no a experimentar a arte do combate com armas. Pelas suas mãos passavam punhais, espadas, estiletes, adagas, paus, correntes, tudo. Estivera precisamente a treinar com punhais, que ofereciam uma bonita movimentação com fluidos movimentos graciosamente felinos. Parara em frente a um espelho que ocupava toda a parede de uma sala ampla, de chão acolchoado, e ficara a pensar se estaria a ficar violento. Achava que não. Não tinha o mínimo desejo em magoar ninguém. Não praticava pela força, mas pela performance, pela beleza daqueles combates artísticos. Absorto nos seus pensamentos, assustou-se quando um pequeno gato saltou pela janela entreaberta e, não movimentando a mão para segurar o punhal que estivera maquinalmente a atirar ao ar, cortou-se. Da pele nívea correu o sangue em rio. Disparatando em palavrões frustrados, envolveu a mão na própria camiseta e correu até casa, entrando pela porta da copa. Os olhos correram a cozinha e estacionaram em June, sentada num banco alto em frente a um copo de leite, os olhos perdidos numa revista e a testa abandonada numa mão delicada e preguiçosa. Levantou os olhos e ficou corada. Fez-se um silêncio incomodativo. Ela acabou por falar.  
  
- Precisas de alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, não preciso de nada. - respondeu ele, escondendo um esgar fruto do ardor que sentia na mão. Os olhos dela percorreram-no e centraram- se na mão envolta em tecido. Abriram-se imenso quanto viram o sangue que já o manchava.  
  
- Shun. - saltou do banco - Estás ferido! Deixa-me ver.  
  
- Não é nada. - balbuciou, tentando esconder a mão. Mas ela agarrou-a meigamente.  
  
- Não sejas criança! Deixa ver. - desenrolou o tecido e observou o corte - Como fizeste isto?  
  
- Foi num punhal.  
  
- Eu sabia que ias acabar por te magoar com essa brincadeira. - ele perguntou-se mudamente como saberia ela dos seus treinos. Ela dirigiu-se à despensa e voltou com uma caixa branca. Voltou a segurar-lhe na mão e começou a limpar o golpe. Shun sentia as mãos delas macias e carinhosas, o calor da sua pele na sua. Encolheu a mão quando ela começou a desinfectar o corte. - Pára, Shun! Pareces aquele menino que apareceu na Ilha. Não é mais uma criança, mas sim um be. um homem. - June corou imenso com o que ia acabar de dizer, "um belo homem", e fixou os olhos no seu trabalho. Maravilhado, Shun observava a sua pele de veludo voltar à cor normal, os seus olhos brilhantes, o lábio inferior levemente mordido pelos dentes na concentração do trabalho.  
  
Sentindo a fixação do seu olhar, a rapariga levantou a cabeça apenas para ficar mais corada ainda quando os seus olhos se encontraram. Shun achou-a adorável; ela acabou de enfaixar a mão.  
  
- Felizmente é a esquerda, não deves ter problemas. - a mão dele permanecia sobre as suas; murmurou - Já acabei.  
  
Shun mandou ao chão o orgulho, a timidez, a vergonha, a moral, tudo. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e, ao mesmo tempo que a encostou a si, ergueu-lhe o queixo e beijou-a apaixonadamente. June tentou resistir, demasiado surpresa, demasiado chocada, acabando por sucumbir ao lábios grossos e macios, à boca doce e meiga, contudo esfomeada de Shun. Perdendo a noção das coisas, ele pegou-a pela cintura e sentou-a em cima da bancada, encaixando-se entre as suas pernas, continuando a beijá-la. Continuou a acariciá-la, mas as suas carícias eram cada vez mais ousadas, mais sensuais. Shun empurrou o seu corpo para trás, deitando-a com o movimento do seu próprio corpo, deitando-se por cima dela. Inebriado, apenas pensava que agora ia ficar com ela, ia possui-la, iam ficar juntos para sempre, ia tudo ficar bem.  
  
Foi quando sentiu uma mão agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e jogá-lo para o chão. Surpreendido, olhou para um rapaz um pouco mais velho do que ele, que abraçava o corpo de June. O corpo de June. Da sua June. Um rapaz lindíssimo abraçava o corpo da sua June. Levantou-se enraivecido mas não houve espaço a nada. O outro limitou-se a dizer:  
  
- Nunca mais te quero ver, idiota, ou mato-te. - e, virando-se para June - vem, June, anda para longe deste tarado. - Os olhos de June brilharam cheios de lágrimas e as pernas negavam-se a seguirem o rapaz. Shun fixou-a, pedindo mudamente que ela ficasse, ficasse com ele, para sempre. Mas o outro segurando-a pela cintura, levou-a para longe. E June nada fez.  
  
Ficou parado, estático, negando-se a aceitar, sem compreender. Pouco a pouco foi sentindo a vida voltar, mas voltar amarga como a bílis. Cerrou os punhos e correu ao ginásio. Agarrou dois punhais e recomeçou a dança. Mas agora ansiava mais. Ansiava a performance, a agilidade, com a força, com a rapidez,. com o cosmos. letalmente. Estava só. Uma tempestade estalou lá fora; trazia consigo a presença de alguém, a presença que Shun não conseguia localizar, mas sabia que estava do seu lado, que chorava com ele, que sofria com ele, que era sua companheira. E Shun começou a treinar loucamente.  
  
Now I know that the end comes  
  
You knew since the beginning  
  
Didn't want to believe it s true  
  
You are alone again, my soul will be with you  
  
Sozinho, de novo sozinho, para sempre sozinho. Sentia uma vontade animal de matar, mas ainda conseguia controlar isso. E isso era conseguido com o treino, com o esforço exaustivo do seu corpo. No entanto treinar, treinar para matar.. Matar só um. O tempo passou, e ele continuava. Para ele era lento, lento como tempo que sofreu por ela.  
  
Why is the clock even running  
  
If my world isn t turning  
  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
  
You are alone again I m only waiting  
  
Sangrava, pura e simplesmente o seu coração sangrava. Estava partido, escaqueirado em mil bocados. E ninguém entenderia. Chorava lágrimas de sangue.  
  
You tear into pieces my heart  
  
Before you leave with no repentance  
  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood  
  
I m ready to surrender  
  
You say that I take it too hard  
  
And all I ask is comprehension  
  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
  
I m ready to surrender  
  
A infância na Ilha, as memórias do seu passado com ela. tinha tudo sido um sonho? Era para ter sido um grande amor, mas o tempo fora curto demais para isso. treinar, treinar, treinar.  
  
I remember the moments  
  
Life was short for the romance  
  
Like a rose it will fade away  
  
I m leaving everything  
  
Pegar na espada, cortar o ar à sua frente, cortar madeira, bater em aço. Tivera o seu coração nas mãos e perdera-o. nunca mais.  
  
No regrets, war is over  
  
The return of a soldier  
  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
  
I m leaving all behind  
  
No longer waiting  
  
O pau, o bastão, as correntes, os estiletes. cada coisa tinha a sua função. Perfeição era saber harmonizar todas. Perfeição era saber harmonizar os bocados do seu coração partido.  
  
You tear into pieces my heart  
  
Before you leave with no repentance  
  
I cried to you, my tears turning into blood  
  
I m ready to surrender  
  
You say that I take it too hard  
  
And all I ask is comprehension  
  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
  
I m ready to surrender  
  
Estava tudo perdido. Os japoneses tinham uma técnica antiga para terminar o sofrimento. Bastava uma espada. Ele tinha uma espada.  
  
I've waited for so long!  
  
- NÃO! - a voz ecoou na cabeça de Shun, a tempestade piorou, o terror nasceu no coração dos homens. Então Shun, ouvindo as palavras mais estranhas do mundo, não sabendo exprimi-las mas sabendo o que sentia, desmaiou e acabou por adormecer no chão de napa fria do ginásio.  
  
Depois daquele dia, Shun nunca mais foi o mesmo. As horas de treino diárias tornaram-se uma violência a nível de exigência física, passava o resto do dia trancado no quarto, apenas sabiam que ele ouvia música bem alto, que fazia vibrar a casa toda. Respondia taciturnamente quando falavam com ele, desaparecia por uma outra quando June entrava pela outra.  
  
Continuou as saídas com os amigos, mas já não bebia controladamente, ingerindo copos atrás de copos, uns a seguir aos outros, sem ao menos reparar no que bebia. Começou a sair sozinho com o irmão, levado para sítios e companhias que não eram decerto as mais indicadas para a sua situação. Hyoga temia pelo amigo e tentava mantê-lo junto dele, transmitir- lhe alguma da sua paz e amizade.  
  
Acabaram por fixar as suas saídas num bar um pouco mais calmo, em que uma rapariga nova cantava ao vivo vário temas. Shun fixava-a teimosamente todas as noites, o que começou a dar a ideia de que estava interessado nela. Mas não era isso. A rapariga era-lhe familiar, com longos cabelos escuros ondulados e olhos verdes, que o olhavam eternamente, transmitindo- lhe amor, confiança e mensagens que ele sentia e não compreendia. Como as músicas.  
  
Até que chegaram as vésperas do aniversário de Ikki. E, sem que percebessem, uma lufada de esperança entrou na mansão Kido. 


	4. The Show Must Go On

Nessa manhã de vésperas de aniversário, Shun acordou tarde, a cabeça doendo-lhe horrivelmente. O que acontecera a noite passada? Ah, claro, o costume. Sair com os amigos até ás tantas da noite e ficar com o irmão a vadiar até de madrugada. Há quanto tempo eram aqueles os seus dias? Uma semana. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu um odor desagradável do seu próprio corpo. O perfume já nem se notava, apenas o cheiro de álcool, fumo, suor e um pouco de sangue que esguichara de um homem que liderara um grupo de assalto contra eles. Teve nojo de si próprio. Foi até à casa de banho, tirando a camiseta e parando em frente ao espelho. Sem olheiras, sem marcas, sem olhos vermelhos. Apenas a escuridão verde insondável em que os seus olhos se haviam tornado. Nem uma bebedeira. Rezara muito por uma, vergonhosamente ansiava por uma bebedeira de tal forma descontrolada que o descontrolasse a ele, e pusesse fim a todos os seus problemas, fosse lá como fosse, declaração ou morte. Bebera muito, muito mesmo. Mas descobrira que também ele, como o irmão, tinha uma extrema resistência ao álcool, que apenas o viciava, não embriagava, quanto muito deixando-o de pernas um pouco falsas e algumas dores de cabeça. Parecia estar no sangue dos Amamiya. Ah, e houvera a cena de pancadaria, um grupo que os tentara assaltara e que os obrigara a lutar com eles há porta do último bar a que tinham ido, um casebre mal iluminado, que aquela hora tardia se encontrava cheio de passadores e prostitutas.  
  
Bateu com o punho na parede. Maldita vida! Maldito caminho por onde estava a ir. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, para ver se estavam vazios antes de pôr as calças no cesto da roupa suja. Encontrou um papel dobrado. Abriu-o desconfiado e viu um número de telefone e um nome. Talis. As memórias da noite anterior invadiram o seu cérebro. a amiga de Ikki que aparecera sabe- se lá de onde. que se sentara ao lado dele. que metera conversa com ele. que desavergonhadamente o beijara. e que finalizara no chão com um copo de absinto despejado por cima. Cheio de raiva abriu impetuosamente a porta do quarto e entrou no quarto em frente.  
  
O quarto de Ikki estava escuro. Abriu violentamente os cortinados e olhou o irmão que ressonava em cima da cama vestido com as roupas da noite anterior. Aproximou-se e sentiu o mesmo cheiro enjoativo que se desprendia do irmão. Chamou em voz alta e, à recusa em acordar, abanou-o violentamente. Ikki acordou em sobressalto, pondo-se de pé, o cabelo espetado em todas as direcções. Acalmou-se quando viu o irmão.  
  
- O que foi, Shun? - olhou o relógio em cima da secretária - Onze e meia. não me digas que querem ir à praia. Shun? Porque estás com essa cara?  
  
- Estás a ver isto, niisan? - abanou o papel à frente dos seus olhos - Sabes o que é isto? - o outro bocejou.  
  
- O número de telefone da Talis. É verdade, o que te deu ontem para atirares a pobre rapariga ao chão? Ela só queria ajud.  
  
- Eu não quero, ouve bem Ikki, EU NÃO QUERO ser ajudado por ninguém, entendes? Eu não preciso de ajuda. Nunca mais empurres pegas para cima de mim. ou nenhuma das tuas amigas. Ou vamos ter chatices.  
  
- Não precisas de ajuda?  
- Porque precisaria? Passa-se alguma coisa de estranho?  
  
- Bem. - o outro foi perspicaz - deixa ver, um rapaz calmo, dócil e pouco dado a aventuras que de repente passa as noites na rua a beber como um camelo e a frequentar bares de, como diria o Cisne, legalidade duvidosa e mal frequentado, que ouve música em altos berros e passa a vida a treinar como um louco. Alguma coisa se deve passar, não achas?  
  
- O que se passa não é da tua conta!  
  
- Vais esquecê-la, Shun, descansa, sobretudo se fores para a frente com aquela garotinha que canta no "Lyoness". De qualquer modo, a outra era muito sem sal, muito sonsa. - Ikki respondeu com moleza, bocejando a cada duas palavras. Tanto que não deu pelo golpe rápido do irmão que o espetou contra a parede, o cosmos erguido com uma agressividade inusitada. Tentou- se recompor, mas Shun agarrou-o pelos ombros, pôs um cotovelo no seu peito e pressionou-o contra a parede.  
  
- Nunca - rosnou baixo, perigosamente - nunca mais fales da June. Nunca mais fales nada acerca dela, ou de mim, ou de um em relação ao outro. E, sobretudo, nunca mais fales de nós.  
  
- Parem, vocês os dois! - a voz de Saori fez-se ouvir da porta. Shun sentiu-os atrás de si. Riu-se desdenhosamente, soltou o irmão e disse calmamente:  
  
- Vou tomar um banho. Devias fazer o mesmo, niisan.  
  
- Vê se te controlas, Shun! - Saori olhou para ele zangada quando passou por ela. Shun, do alto, olhou-a com desprezo:  
  
- Quem tem que se controlar, és tu, Saori, e a tua língua bífida. Aliás, devias ter cuidado: homens não gostam de comadres, e estas ficam sempre para tias. - estupefacta, Saori ficou sem resposta. Shun tomou um banho frio, como de costume, e desceu, em direcção à saída para ir treinar. Estacou no hall petrificado a olhar uma rapariga vestida de modo simples. Esta sentiu a sua presença e virou-se para ele. Cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, pele pálida.  
  
- Bom dia. - cumprimentou amavelmente.  
  
- Bom dia. posso ajudá-la?  
  
- Estou aqui para ver Saori Kido. Ela mandou chamar-me para combinar- mos algumas músicas ao vivo para um aniversário. amanhã? - então era isso. a rapariga que cantava no bar.  
  
- Sim, há festa amanhã. Mas não sabia que iria haver música ao vivo, muito menos cantada por si, senhorita?  
  
- Oh, espero não ter estragado nenhuma surpresa!  
  
- De modo nenhum, senhorita, é o aniversário do meu irmão.  
Tatsumi escolheu esse momento para dizer que a senhora recebê-la-ia nesse momento. Encaminhando-se para a porta, a rapariga estendeu os dedos suaves e brancos para Shun, que os apertou levemente.  
  
- Foi um prazer falar consigo, senhor Shun Amamiya. - disse com um sorriso carinhoso e caminhando para a sala. Shun reagiu quando ela estava na soleira da porta.  
  
- Espere, diga-me pelo menos o seu nome. - Ela fez um sorriso enorme e os seus olhos verdes brilharam misteriosamente.  
  
- Kiris Eahan. - E desapareceu pela porta. Shun encostou-se a uma parede, o coração a bater desenfreadamente. Não. Correu até ao ginásio, até à sua sala de treino e recomeçou a treinar loucamente. Até que, algum tempo depois, deixou cair a espada com que se exercitava e abanou a cabeça pensativo. Mas o que se passava? Agora acreditava em contos de fadas? No entanto.  
  
- Eahan. - Shun sabia que Eahan era uma pseudo raça de elfos. Elfos guerreiros que apareciam nos livros de histórias míticas. Elfos servidores da Mãe. Elfos que eram "shuras", sacerdotes e servos da Mãe-Terra, da Natureza, que a protegiam e auxiliavam os humanos quando estes precisavam. Como ele precisava.  
  
Abanou a cabeça zangado consigo próprio. "Pára com isso!" ordenou-se. Sinceramente. Ouviu Hyoga a chamá-lo do lado de fora. Era verdade, prometera ir com ele comprar a roupa para a festa. Deitou uma última mirada à espada que deixara cair no chão. Espada. Por outro lado.  
  
Shun ouviu a música insuportável a que já se tinha habituado com desagrado. Não quisera vir. Olhou para o irmão que procurava uma mesa onde coubessem todos sem resultados.  
  
- Ikki! Isto está à pinha! Vamos embora! - gritou aos ouvidos do irmão.  
  
- Não queres ver a tua dama a cantar, caçula? - gritou o irmão em resposta. Shun encolheu os ombros.  
  
- Para estar esta barulheira infernal é porque não vem. - mas Ikki já não o ouvia, liderando o grupo em direcção a uma mesa donde havia saído um grupo bastante grande. Shunrey teve que se sentar ao colo de Shiriyo para caberem todos bastante apertados. Ikki propôs-se a encomendar ele próprio as bebidas, mas o grupo declinou a oferta, já que queriam sair pelas próprias pernas dali. Shun foi-se pela opinião dos outros. Aliás, nem ouviu o que escolheram, embevecido a contemplar June que se sentara quase em frente. Tão bela. não a vira muito, durante a semana. Nem ás raparigas. Estaria estado com o outro? Os olhos dele escureceram. Um alarme do cosmos avisou-o que estava a ser observado e reparou nos olhos da amazona fixos nos seus. Encolheu os ombros, levou o copo aos lábios e virou os olhos para o pequeno palco que se tornara o sítio melhor iluminado do bar. Kiris acabava de saltar para cima do palco, microfone em punho, vestida com umas calças de ganga artisticamente cortadas, umas sandálias de tacão e um top não muito curto com um decote grande mas não demasiado, abotoado no pescoço, maquilhada de modo simples e um penteado em tranças. Shun sorriu ao pensar no propósito daquilo tudo. Exposta mas o essencial bem protegido. ao fim e ao cabo, ainda na infância da noite, estavam todos sóbrios para se deixarem levar; e ás tantas de noite já ninguém se importava se estava tudo tapado ou não, a mente conseguia imaginar. A rapariga atacou aos primeiros acordes "Bring Me to Life", Evanescense. A voz dela, mesmo sem equalizadores, ecoou na sala bem timbrada e afinada. Era isso mesmo. precisava que ela, não ela que estava a cantar, mas ela o trouxesse de volta à vida, o arrancasse daquele vicio em que mergulhara. Olhou para o copo à sua frente. Era diferente e estava cheio de novo. abafou um suspiro, levou-o de novo aos lábios e olhou para June, de perfil a ver Kiris cantar. Aqueles lábios. suaves, doces, grossos. nunca um beijo fora algo tão divino como o que haviam trocado na cozinha. O rosto de anjo. sim, era isso, estava apaixonado por um anjo. havia uma música que falava no amor pelos anjos, não era? Como é que se chamava.  
  
- "Angels", de Robby Williams! - Shun ia tendo um ataque duplo cardíaco, quando ouviu a voz monocórdica a anunciar a próxima música e a voz de Kiris entoar docemente a o início da letra.  
  
I sit and wait  
  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
  
And do they know  
  
The places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
'cos I have been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
  
Os bonitos olhos de Kiris mergulharam nos seus e ele sentiu uma vertigem, como se fosse ele a falar pela voz dela.  
  
And I feel the love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
Sim, sentia que era ele que cantava desesperadamente, que a dor clássica com que ela entoava a música era a sua.  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
Esperança. Os olhos dela deixaram-no e a sensação de vertigem acalmou.  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
  
Realmente? Seria que o seu amor por June não o estava a destruir mas sim a mantê-lo vivo naquela fase em que preferia morrer? Era isso que Kiris lhe queria dizer? Disparate, Kiris não lhe queria dizer nada, estava a exercer o seu trabalho, era somente uma música. Então os olhos dela mergulharam de novo nos seus, e tudo se repetiu. A vertigem, a sensação de que era ele que cantava..  
  
And when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Protecção? É isso? Estou a ser protegido?  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
Mas ela abandonou. não abandonou? Ela foi com ele. ou não foi? Ou foi levada? Ela está a sentir o mesmo que eu? Confusa, como eu?  
  
Os olhos de Kiris mergulharam com uma maior intensidade nos seus. Shun sentiu uma vertigem poderosa que, ao invés de o deitar por terra, pareceu trazer-lhe um autodomínio que nunca sentira antes naquela situação.  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
Esperança. tanta esperança.  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
Ela nunca me há-de abandonar.  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
- "I'm loving angels instead." - Shun pronunciou docemente o final da música sem dar por isso, os olhos semicerrados fixos em June. Os amigos olhavam-no estupefactos.  
  
- Shun, estás bem.? - perguntou Eri receosa.  
  
- Shun?  
  
- Que diabos, Shun, não me digas que ao quarto copo já está assim! - Ikki bufou.  
  
Mas o rapaz só estava interessado nos olhos marejados de lágrimas de June. Ele sentiu que alguma coisa se ia passar. Ouviu um apelo no seu cosmos para levantar a cabeça, um aviso. Viu de relance os olhos de Kiris direccionarem-se como duas lanternas luminosas de alarme para ele. Mas ele somente via June levantar-se indecisa e ir na direcção dele. Para trás dele. Cumprimentar o rapaz que a roubara de si.  
  
O choque foi tão grande que Shun ficou incapacitado de respirar. Mesmo sem um beijo na boca, mesmo que não fora mais do que dois beijos pueris na bochecha, ele nunca se havia de esquecer daquela cena. Ouviu a voz de Saori.  
  
- Este é David Ho'nia. É um neto de um bom amigo do meu avô. - e, ao virar-se para Ikki - Convidei-o para a festa, acho que não te importas.  
  
- Claro que não!  
  
- O quê? - perguntou Shun, conseguindo finalmente respirar. Os outros olharam-no novamente estupefactos. Saori franziu as sobrancelhas com aquela falta de etiqueta.  
  
- Eu disse que tinha convidado o David para a festa do Ikki e perguntei-lhe se havia algum problema. - surpreendeu-se com um olhar gelado que veio do outro lado da mesa. Olhou para Hyoga, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam de gelo. Mas o olhar letal vinha de outros olhos igualmente azuis. Eri. Os seus olhos pareciam a muralha da Sibéria. A rapariga levantou, sacudindo os cabelos soltos sendo seguida por Hyoga. Aproximou-se de Shun e abraçou-o, dando-lhe dois beijos fraternos na face.  
  
- Até amanhã, Shun. - disse com uma voz carinhosa e uns olhos que transmitiam o calor de verão. Endireitou-se e ao ouvir a voz de Saori os seus olhos endureceram novamente.  
  
- Mas, Eri, o que se passa?  
  
- Porque é que se vão já embora? - perguntou Seiya, completamente a leste do que se estava a passar.  
  
- Porque, Ogawara, eu estou farta dos jogos pérfidos que certas protegidas mimadas fazem, sem se lembrarem que têm uma função a cumprir neste mundo. - Saori abriu a boca indignada.  
  
- Yah, é isso mesmo. Por outro lado, por muito que seja russo e idolatre a vodka, acho que se ficar aqui mais um segundo ela vai sair toda, por isso. - apertou um ombro de Shun amigavelmente com as mãos quentes. Shiriyo levantou-se, o olhar sério.  
  
- Por acaso também já estou enjoado destes jogos. Por isso, se me dão licença. - Shunrey hesitou ao receber um olhar de Saori, de quem era tão amiga. Mas ficou irritada quando o olhar da pseudo deusa se tornou irritantemente imperativo. Por isso levantou-se também e deu o braço a Shiriyo, não sem antes abraçar também Shun e murmura-lhe baixinho um pedido de desculpas. Os dois casais olharam friamente o grupo, viraram as costas e saíram.  
  
O dito David sentou-se ao lado de June e olhou com um daqueles sorrisos snobes para Saori.  
  
- Espero não ter criado problemas.  
  
- Claro que não! Há pessoas que não se sabem comportar, só isso.  
  
Apesar do conforto que sentia ter sido dado pelos amigos, Shun sentiu- se miseravelmente atraiçoado. Olhou para o palco, para onde Kiris regressava e fixou os seus olhos nos dela, gravando a fogo nas esmeraldas que eram os seus olhos TRAÍSTE-ME. Kiris, de olhos brilhantes, deu a impressão de abanar a cabeça e fixar de novo os olhos nos dele. Ele sentiu um cosmos enorme entrar a jorros no seu coração e fechar-se lá dentro. Sentiu a carícia dos seus olhos. Ela entreabriu suavemente os lábios.  
  
Empty spaces - what are we living for  
  
Shun levantou-se da mesa sem dizer uma palavra. Não reagiu ao que os outros lhe perguntaram. Deixou dinheiro sobre a mesa, nem aceitando que Saori pagasse, e saiu dali.  
  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
  
Caminhou lentamente até casa, respirando o ar fresco da noite como há tanto tempo não fazia. Olhou a lua, lembrando-se dos sonhos agradáveis que tivera a última vez que a olhara, há duas semanas atrás.  
  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
  
Pela primeira vez naquela semana, não quis saber dos treinos, nem das armas, nem de performance, nem de nada. Passou pelos amigos que estava na sala, sorriu-lhes docemente e foi para o quarto. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não queria mais aguentar aquilo.  
  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
  
Tomou um bom banho quente, vestiu os boxers favoritos, abriu os cortinados, deitou-se e, antes de adormecer, murmurou para a lua: "- Maara oloores." . Acordou bem disposto na manhã seguinte, vestiu uma roupa confortável, e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Entrou sorridente na sala, deu um enorme abraço ao irmão, desejando-lhe imensas felicidades e passando-lhe para as mãos o relógio que ele namorava há séculos, arrancando gritos de satisfação de Fénix. Dignou-se mesmo a cumprimentar June alegremente, beijou Eri e Shunrey como faria a duas irmãs pequenas e deu uma forte palmada nas costas de Shiriyo quando este bebia o seu chá, arrancando risos por parte de Hyoga.  
  
O teatro da vida continuava.  
  
The show must go on  
  
The show must go on, yeah  
  
Inside my heart is breaking  
  
My make - up may be flaking  
  
But my smile still stays on  
  
Participou alegremente no almoço, passou aquelas horas intermináveis à mesa com os outros. Já à tardinha, foi tomar banho, vestiu as espectaculares calças cinzentas que comprara no dia anterior e a camiseta leve de algodão de gola alta preta e calçou uns bonitos sapatos também pretos. Encharcou-se em perfume, pôs o relógio prateado, deu uma penteadela nos cabelos, abanando a cabeça para dar-lhes um aspecto descuidadamente cuidado. Olhou a unhas impecavelmente curtas, afastou-se para admirar o resultado. Perfeito.  
  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
  
Desceu ao mesmo tempo dos outros, enfrentando com eles a casa cheia. A noite já tinha caído, uma noite clara, com estrelas e uma lua em pleno quarto minguante.  
  
I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)  
  
I must be warmer now  
  
I'll soon be turning (turning turning turning)  
  
Round the corner now  
  
Olhou June maravilhosa num vestido preto de saia comprida com uma racha que acompanhava durante bastante tempo as suas longas pernas níveas e as alças em seda cinzenta-prateada que reflectiam a luz das bolas de espelhos e abotoavam no pescoço, dando a sensação de se iniciar no entrançado que se formava também em seda prateada em redor de todo o decote, a longa cascata de cabelos dourados que caía descuidadamente pelos ombros e pelas costas desnudas, os olhos azuis que brilhavam intensamente.  
  
Viu David entrar, atravessar a sala e rodear June num abraço. Viu levá-la para longe de si.  
  
E não chorou.  
  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
  
Acompanhou todos os outros em danças, boquinhas, conversas, brincadeiras, passeios pelo jardim.  
  
Sim, o teatro da vida continuava.  
  
The show must go on  
  
The show must go on, yeah yeah  
  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
  
My make - up may be flaking  
  
But my smile still stays on  
  
Viu Kiris entrar na sala, cumprimentou-a com um beijo na testa, familiarmente. Ela era a sua elfo. Realidade ou ficção, para sempre era a sua guarda. E estaria ao seu lado sempre. Ela era a sua espada e ele o cavaleiro de June.  
  
E ele podia vencer, sempre.  
  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
  
I can fly - my friends  
  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah  
  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)  
  
Ouviu um grito no jardim, passos a correrem, pessoas a gritarem. Viu toda a gente afastar-se e ele ficar só no meio do salão. Sentiu um cosmos agressivo na sua direcção e limitou-se a levantar os olhos para ver David a apontar um punhal à garganta de June, os olhos vermelhos, o cosmos maligno a rodeá-lo.  
  
Ouviu o seu desafio, salvar June, lutar para isso. Mas soube que era mais que isso. Que tudo aquilo era uma farsa para algo maior. Mas que, mesmo sem saber o que era, eles eram a peça principal.  
  
Viu a armadura negra do outro tomar conta do seu corpo e ele cortar superficialmente um pouco o pescoço da rapariga. Shun subiu o cosmos e alguém na sala subiu o cosmos com ele.  
  
I'll face it with a grin  
  
I'm never giving in  
  
On - with the show  
  
O seu cosmos brilhou roxo com reflexos de prata, uma armadura brilhante, de cor indefinida colou-se ao seu corpo. Duas asas cresceram nas suas costas. O outro ergueu o cosmos e atacou a uma velocidade incrível. O corpo de Kiris brilhou e transformou-se em algo indefinido. Shun estendeu a mão.  
  
Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
  
I have to find the will to carry on  
  
. para agarrar a espada comprida, pesada, majestosamente fulgurante em que Kiris se tinha transformado. A espada cantou por sangue. De um só golpe, quando David se aproximou, Shun cortou o adversário ao meio. Este gritou insurdecedoramente, o seu cosmos arrastou o seu corpo numa espiral e foi absorvido pela espada. Shun baixou-a e estendeu a mão a June, para ajudá-la a levantar. Esta percorreu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e abraçou- se a ele a tremer. Shun chamou-a docemente até ela levantar a cabeça. E então beijaram-se interminavelmente.  
  
On with the show  
  
On with the show  
  
The show - the show must go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on  
  
Go on, go on  
  
«Salvem a alma do Mundo.» murmurou uma voz na quietude da sala. Shun sentiu as suas asas baterem até levantá-lo do chão e, agarrando June, deixou que estas os conduzissem pelo céu de Agosto.  
  
Caíram no meio do bosque que cercava a enorme propriedade dos Kido, ao pé de uns pequenos lagos interiores rochosos de água tépida. A armadura deixou o corpo do rapaz e as asas desapareceram. June levantou a cabeça do seu ombro e olhou-o maravilhada.  
  
- Shun. - o rapaz silenciou-a com um beijo profundo e encostou-a a umas rochas macias que ladeavam um dos lagos maiores.  
  
- Não é tempo de palavras. - murmurou com voz rouca, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto desabotoava as alças e deixava cair o vestido, maravilhando-se ao descobrir a não existência de soutien.  
  
Deixou a boca correr até aos mamilos duros, beijou-os, passando-lhe a língua em pequenos círculos, chupando-os e mordendo-os amorosamente. Sentiu as mãos dela levantarem-lhe a camiseta e deixou-a tirá-la e desabotoar-lhe as calças que correram livres até ao chão. Pegou-lhe ao colo, deitando-a nas rochas, beijando o seu corpo, para de vez em quando voltar há sua boca, afastando-se sempre do que ela ansiava, ouvindo-a protestar entre gemidos.  
  
Esfomeada, June deslizou as mãos pela sua cintura e tirou-lhe os boxers, acariciando-lhe o sexo com as mãos macias, empurrando Shun para trás para poder lambê-lo, engoli-lo, chupá-lo, mordê-lo. Deliciado, o rapaz fechou os olhos e ronronou de prazer até não aguentar aquela doce tortura. Aí empurrou-a de novo contra as rochas, tirou-lhe a calcinha bem devagar, ouvindo-a protestar com voz rouca. Abriu as suas pernas e mergulhou naquele ninho de prazeres, lambendo suavemente o sexo da rapariga, tocando-lhe nos pontos mais sensíveis, insistindo ao ouvi-la pedir mais e mais, insistindo ainda mais quando a ouvia arquejar, arranhar-lhe as costas e pedir para parar. De súbito, parou. Levantou-se com ela no colo e mergulhou dentro de água. Surpreendida, June riu-se e atirou-lhe água para a cara. Shun perseguiu-a até há margem, deixando que ela o abraçasse pelo pescoço e envolvesse o seu corpo com as pernas. Empurrou-a contra a rocha, segurou-se à margem e começou a estocá-la devagarinho, deixando-a sentir tudo em "câmara lenta", beijando-lhe o pescoço demoradamente e deliciando-se em vê- la de olhos fechados. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, vendo-a ficar levemente corada e deixando escapar gemidos que se iam tornado cada vez mais altos. Apertou-se mais contra ela, tirou o pénis para mete-lo de novo, corrigindo a posição do corpo dela com uma mão. Ela olhava-o com os olhos brilhantes e Shun sorriu-lhe antes de recomeçar as estocadas. A rapariga abraçou-se ao seu pescoço gemendo baixinho, mas o controlo era algo em possível naquela altura e em breve começou a gritar, pedindo mais e mais. Shun apertou-a contra a rocha e preencheu-a com um grito. Depois encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro, respirando entrecortadamente, abandonando-se ás suas carícias. Ergueu a cabeça pouco depois e olhou-a com ternura.  
- Amo-te. - murmuraram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Depois riram-se e içaram-se para a margem. Shun olhou com o sorriso maroto para o corpo desnudo da amazona.  
  
- Cansada?  
  
- Nunca!  
  
- Óptimo. Porque a noite ainda é uma criança e temos a vida toda à nossa frente. - murmurou ele antes de beijá-la novamente.  
  
Show must go on.  
  
Dois olhos verdes sorriram satisfeitos quando olharam para o coração da alma do Mundo, que pulsava fortemente, o seu cosmos vermelho iluminando todo o espaço. Um vulto apareceu atrás dela.  
  
- Conseguiste, então.  
  
- Sim, Pai.  
  
- E o teu irmão?  
  
- Prendi-o na espada.  
  
- E a espada?  
  
- De volta ao lago sagrado.  
  
- Arriscaste muito, nunca deverias ter ido lá abaixo! - a voz de Zeus ecoou zangada. A rapariga encolheu os ombros.  
  
- A alma do Mundo está salva, isso é o que importa. Além disso dei mais algum alimento à imaginação dos homens, que também anda bem fraca.  
  
- Não de todos, filha, não de todos.  
  
PARA A MINHA AMIGA GRAÇA!!!!  
  
Notas: -Eahan é uma raça de elfos guerreiros, sacerdotes e defensores da Mãe, da deusa da Natureza. São conhecidos como shuras. - Kiris é Sindarin, língua comum a todos os elfos e significa "Espada". - As músicas apresentadas foram: "Velha Infância" dos Tribalistas; "Bleeding Heart", dos Angra; e "Show Must Go On", dos Queen. 


End file.
